Faded
by VampireAcademy4Ever
Summary: After getting into a Car accident that would have ended her life, Rose meets Mr. Right, but will the universe say that it's all wrong? See how Rose deals with the ups and downs with this mystery man and how meeting each other will make their worlds collide.
1. The Wake up Call

I stood there looking at my lifeless body, as I moved around the room. The large area was crowed with my family and many doctors trying to get to me to make sure that I was okay. My mother Janie, sat in a chair next to my bed that made me seem more frail and child-like. All of the machinery that I was hooked up to began to go quite for what seemed like the tenth time that day. I was fighting, because I wanted to stay. It was not my time to go. I was not ready to leave my family behind nor the life I had just started. But yet my body seemed to give up. My mind telling me it was time to go. The room grew even more crowed while i was plunging into darkness. Fading ever so gently in to peace.

I suddenly awoke from my nightmare as i sat up and gulped for air. Nothing was right. I was not in my comforting bed in my small cozy room. Instead I lay in a very uncomfortable hospital bed in a large room full of beeping machines. From the corner of the room i could see movement, not much, but it was still enough. In a makeshift chair/bed lay my best friend Lissa covered in a heavy-looking blanket. I tried to open my mouth to speak her name but noting came out except for a little gurgle noise. I looked down to see a tube coming out of my mouth and leading to a ventilator that seemed to keep me breathing. But how? I was breathing on my own just fine the last time i checked. I went through a mental list of all the things that could have cause this, then i remembered. I tried and failed to slam my fist as hard as i could into the rock hard bed but nothing but a little thud escaped from the bed. I looked up to see a startled and frantic Lissa jumping up and grabbing anything she could hold in her small hands. When she saw that I was awake and was fully amused she dropped the emesis basin and ran to my side. But not before pressing the call button. She frantically asked me questions that did not even remotely make sense or even answer. Right at that moment the door burst open with doctors scurrying about the room checking the monitors as another doctor came up to me and told me to lie down while pushing my shoulder for a little help. I tried to resist her little push but I winced as pain shot through my abdomen and did as i was told. For the next few hours the doctors keep me on a ventilator just to make sure that my breathing was normal. In that time period I slept because i had nothing else to do, as i could not ask questions. When they finally took the ventilator out i started rambling on and on about nothing in particular. It was just good to be able to move my mouth and actually have words come out of it. Lissa was sitting in a chair but now sat on my bed beside me trying to calm me down. When i was finally calm enough to speak full sentences that made since we had a conversation.

"What happened to me", i asked in a whisper.

" Well, we were driving home when some idiot pulled in front of us and you slammed on your breaks, but not before hitting the side of his vehicle, which made you eject from the car throwing you a full 40 yards before hitting the ground." Lissa said in one long breath.

" Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rose... I did break my arm and had a major concussion but they are healed now."

" How long was i out", i asked between clenched teeth preparing myself for whatever it is that she had to say.

" Rose?" she said with a gentle tone, witch made me even more scared for the answer that was lingering on her lips. " You were in a coma... You've been out for more than three months. I thought i had lost you Rose. You stopped breathing. You... You were dead...," she was talking oh so softly while tears cascade down her red puffy eyes. Now that I could fully see her, her eyes were surrounded by puffy eye bags telling me she had not slept in a while. A long while.

" I'm not dead Lissa, I'm right here." I said as I pulled her in for a hug. I winced as more pain shot through my abdomen and now from my arm. She pulled away quickly and looked me in the eyes.

" Rose, I am so sorry... I didn't save you... It was my fault... I should have been driving... I...I...", More tears started falling as she was rambling on and on. All i did was hug her tighter and whisper " No, Lissa, This not your fault. You did not do this." Over and over again until I felt her breathing even out while sleep won her over. I sat there for a while just holding her and whispering for her to stay asleep and to not worry. This worked for about an hour before the door opened and shut quite loudly. Lissa jumped in my arms trying to free herself from my grasp. I let her go and she made her way to the very small chair bed that had been made for her. I was wondering who had came in when all of a sudden a face poped up right in front of mine.

" Hey, Rosie!"

" Ugh", I sighed in frustration.

" Well, nice to see you too!" He said with a sarcastic smirk playing on his lips.

" What do you want Christian." i asked sighing heavily.

" I just came by to say Hello to my Favorite person", He said while looking over at Lissa with a smile plastered on his face. Lissa was red from the blush that came rushing to her face. " Well if you two are going to be all lovey dovey get out of my freaking room!" saying while i pointed to the door Christian had just come from. Lissa got up and started for the door when I called her name. She spun around and walked up to me " Yes, Rose?" " Will you get my mom for me? I'd like to see her..." I said with hopefulness in my voice. Lissa looked uncomfortable at the mention of my mothers name. I looked at her sternly, " What?" i practically yelled at her to answer my question i had been asking in my head. " She... She... Shes not here... She hasn't been her since you went into a coma..." I then burst into tears while my legs curled up to my chest. I wanted my mom more than anything else right now and she wasn't here. She was never here when I needed her. As a child it was the same. I should have expected that but right now i just wanted her to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. That we would get through this together. Lissa wrapped her arms around me and and whispered to me that everything is going to be okay while rocking me back and forth. After my little episode Lissa and Christian left me to sleep while they went home and got some rest them selves. Every now and then a doctor or two would come in to make sure that I was doing okay before making a run for the door for being called down for someone else in need. When two o'clock came around i pushed the call button because I wanted food. A nurse by the name of Sydney came in a while later with a cup. Noting but a freaking cup. What was in it was a glob of mushed up food of a sort. She gave me an apologetic smile " I'm sorry ma'am but this is all that you can have right now. If you have solid food it can possibly hurt you and may cause more bad than good." As she handed me the cup of grossness. I took the cup from her and hesitantly put it to my mouth. I took a small sip that turned into a large gulp as I tasted the food. It was jello, in a freaking cup! I gulped down the rest not taking my time as the nurse smiled with amusement. She then got up and made sure my vitals were doing good before writing down stuff on a clipboard i hadn't notice her walk in with. After that she said goodbye and told me is should get some sleep before she shut the door softly behind her. I lay back down on to my uncomfortable bed to clothes my eyes when I herd the door open again. I was getting frustrated with all the the people coming in and out of my room that I yelled WHAT from the top of my lungs. When I saw who it was I froze.

Authors Note: Yes this chapter is quite short but i will update as soon as I can! I am also sorry that I am cliffhanging you guys... For who ever is reading this anyway. I do hope that you guys like it so far as this is my first Fan Fiction EVER! Please leave me a review of what you think and i will get back to you guys A.S.A.P It makes my day to see you guys enjoy my story or even comment on it!


	2. Mystery Man

After the shock had finally registered with me, I opened my mouth to speak and then closed it again as it had no words form or even come out of my mouth. I was speechless, no I was more than speechless, I was scared. " A...A...Adrian...?" I whispered as my heart started to pound like a drum. " Wh... What are you doing here...?" I was freaking out on the inside. I was trying to play it cool but, the look on his face told me that I looked scared out of my mind, and Adrian being Adrian liked it. Hell he probably love that I was scared of him. " I was here to see if my money bag was doing okay, because if you weren't then we would have some problems." Adrian said with a smirk on his face. I could tell that my face was pale and all the while my body was shaking and my eyes started to water up with the tears that were destined to fall. I slowly lifted my arm and hand and started to point to the door while saying with clenched teeth, "Get out, Now." At the authority in my voice he grew angry. But kept his temper in check as he turned on his heels and swung the door open. Right as he was about to completely walk out the door and shut it he spun around again and looked at me. " Rose, I'm watching you. I'm always watching you." He then did another spin and slammed the door behind him. As the slam of the door lingered in my room I burst into tears as all the memories flooded back into my head.

********************FLASHBACK********************

I heard a shuffle come from behind the door as the lock opened and the handle jingled and turned. Adrian burst through the door a second later stumbling around and dropping things on the floor as he grabbed whatever he could to keep from falling. He was slurring and cursing his way to the bedroom at the back of the house. When he reached the bedroom he saw me out of the corner of his eye and spun around with such speed that I did not see his fist flying toward my face. The punch landed straight on my left eye. His punch was so unexpected that i stumbled and fell to the ground. That was the day Adrian started the hitting.

********************END FLASHBACK********************

Adrian used to be so good to me. He used to actually talk to me with out the beatings or the yelling. He just grew so accustomed to the drugs. Not the little things but the hardcore drugs. We used to go to the movies or to the park. But when he started the drugs we stayed in. He would only let me go to work and then back home. I was going to college before he wanted me to quite and Start paying for his bills or for his drug use. After almost two years of the beatings and the bills and the drugs, I left. I couldn't take it anymore. When it had started I figured it was just a phase, But then he moved us into a drug house. I was done at that point. I left him. I had too. When I did he had stopped at nothing to get me back. To keep me in his crack house until the day I died. But I wasn't having it, I ended up going to the police and filling for abuse and drug smuggling. He was picked up a few weeks later and was sent to jail, guilty, after he had a trial. He was in there for about 3 years and was let off early for good behavior and was also going to continue his rehab program. But it never lasted, he was still on drugs and never planed to stop. I was scared of him, don't get me wrong. But I was so over him. I didn't want him in my life, and yet here he was again. As I lay in bed thinking about what I could do to keep Adrian out of my life, I fell asleep.

I was awoken by the sound of muffled voices coming from outside. "LET ME IN!" I heard one voice scream. " Sir, We are sorry but you cannot go in there." " Why can't I? That is my Sister!" The man screamed back. The door handle started to turn when another voice said, " Sir! You cannot go in there!" The door handled stopped jiggling and then more voices talking in hushed tones. I lay back down and closed my eyes to try and go back to sleep when the door suddenly slammed open. I jumped up to see who it was but there were already people tackling the person that had burst into my room. "Stop it!" I yelled over and over. Finally stumbling out of my bed and running over to were the man was being wrestled to the floor. I then grabbed someone by the shirt and started dragging them off of the person. I screamed stop it again and the room froze. The people wrestling on the floor stumbled to get back in motion and up off the floor when I was tackled to the floor by my now grinning brother. " Bryce! What are you doing here?" I said with a mocked shocked face. "OH you know. Just getting into trouble!" he laughed out while pointing around the room. " YUP! The usual!" I playfully slapped his forehead. We were laughing at each other when we heard someone clear their throat. We composed ourselves and got up off the floor. " Ma'am? Mr. Hathaway cannot be here at this time." " Well hes my family, and I don't see anyone else here to be by my side, so why can't he stay?" The doctor got red faced and choked out, " Very well Miss Hathaway, Your brother can stay." Me and Bryce started to turn around when the Doctor started again. " But, No more horse play!" The doctor, Mrs. Bailey Berry Hill, said with stern look. " Okay Mom! " I said playfully. She tried to keep her face clear of emotion but she cracked a small smile. After left with her help in hand, me and Bryce sat down on the hospital bed I had been in for all of my hospital stay and started talking. After what seemed like only a little while Bryce left me to go check on Lissa and Christian. I checked the clock to find that almost 4 hours had passed by in that time period.

I pushed the call button before getting up to go to the bathroom. When I returned a nurse that I did not know was standing there waiting for me. " Uh who are you?" I asked the guy kind of rudely. " I'm standing in for your nurse." " Well? whats your name?" I asked with my " ARE YOU STUPID?" Voice. " My name is Dimitri and I am going to be your nurse for a while so you better get used to me now and get rid of that attitude." He said in a stock still voice not even blinking an eye. It took me aback how he talked to me like that. Did he want to keep his job? " Jesh, I was kidding." I said while walking over to my bed and plopping down on it. " Oh, Uh, Well, What can I do for you... Uh Mrs. Hathaway?" He said while checking his clip board. " It's just Miss Hathaway. But you can call me rose." I whispered. " What?" He asked me. " I... I'm not married... You called me Mrs. Hathaway... It's Miss..." I said in a hushed tone. "Oh! Ohhhhhhkay!" He said while cracking a smile finally getting the picture. " Sorry! I just figured you were married." " Yeah well, I'm not." I said very rudely. I was mad that he thought that. I'm not sure why, Maybe because he was very good looking and I hated that he thought that I was taken. I just hoped that he wasn't taken. WHY ARE YOU THINKING LIKE THIS ROSE! YOU CAN'T DATE HIM! I was yelling at myself. I hated that I liked him so fast... I had just met him! When I came out of my daze I realized that he was watching me. Not checking me out but, studying me. " What are you looking at?" I snapped at him. " Oh, sorry... nothing... Uh, so... Uh what did you need?" " Oh yeah. Some food." I barked at him. He walked out the door before I could say anything else.

I had asked Lissa to bring me some clothes as my doctor said I could wear them now since I wasn't hooked up to any machines and would be going home in a few days. I went to the door and locked it and started to undress and change. I wasn't paying any attention when the door opened. I heard a crash and spun around half naked with no shirt on. Dimitri stood in the door way trying to clean up and keep his head down. He looked up for a half second to see if I was okay and saw my state and put his head down again. I ran over to him and helped him with the stuff that was smashed on the floor. After we were done gathering all the stuff off the floor, we both looked at each other. He looked down and turned away to leave my room. I stood up and told him that I was sorry. He spun around and looked at me. He glued his eyes to mine. Not looking down in the process, he walked over to me. My breath caught in my throat because I knew what was about to happen. He whispered in my ear, " You are so beautiful, Roza." Roza? I had heard that name before but his lips crashed to mine before I could think to much longer. I pulled away from him, not because it was a bad kiss, because trust me it wasn't. I pulled away because it wasn't right. We didn't know each other and he was my nurse for god sake! He looked down at me and started to apologize more than needed. I tried stopping him but he just kept going. Explaining to me why he did it and what not. " Dimitri!" I yelled at him. " Stop it! It is okay! It is no big deal." He started apologizing again while turning around and leaving the room. When I heard the door shut behind him quietly, I sat down on my bed. I felt my lips were the kiss still lingered there. He kissed me... He actually kissed me... I thought as I drifter to sleep that night, as I faded into a dream of Dimitri and our kiss.

Author Note: I am so sorry for a late update! I've been in Texas for Thanksgiving and have been very busy! I am not sure if this chapter is good or not so read and let me know! I LOVE WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW AND PRIVATE MESSAGE ME!


	3. Welcome Home

Over the next few days Dimitri ignored me. He only came to my room if I needed it, like for food or clean clothes. After almost 14 weeks in the hospital the doctor gave me my last check up before telling me that I was good to go. When I was walking out the door I saw Dimitri give me one last glance before turning away and walking in the other direction. Fine. I told myself. I don't need him. As I walked out the door I saw that Lissa had pulled up in her car and was jumping out of the drivers seat to greet me and my full hands. She was smiling and jumping up and down when she saw me. She threw her arms around me and smashed her body to mine. " ROSE! I MISSED You sooooooooooooooooo much! OH.. MY... GOSH... You have no idea what has been going on since you left!" She practically screamed at me. " Jesh, LIssa! I get that you missed me but do you have to kill me before I even sit down?" I asked in mock horror. She burst out laughing as she let me go and opened the trunk. As she took the bags out of my hands and placed them in the trunk I opened the passenger door and hopped in. A few seconds later LIssa was at my side and starting the car. Lissa was my roommate at the moment so we both were going to the same place. When we pulled out of the parking lot my favorite song came on.

**HABITS: TOVE LO**

**I eat my dinner in my bathtub**  
**Then I go to sex clubs**  
**Watching freaky people gettin' it on**  
**It doesn't make me nervous**  
**If anything I'm restless Yeah,**  
**I've been around and I've seen it all**  
**I get home, I got the munchies**  
**Binge on all my Twinkies**  
**Throw up in the tub**  
**Then I go to sleep**

At this point in the song Lissa and I started to sing along and were laughing our butts off in the process.

**And I drank up all my money**  
**Dazed and kinda lonely**

**You're gone and I got to stay**  
**High all the time**  
**To keep you off my mind Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**  
**High all the time**  
**To keep you off my mind Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**  
**Spend my days locked in a haze**  
**Trying to forget you babe**  
**I fall back down**  
**Gotta stay high all my life**  
**To forget I'm missing you Ooh-ooh,ooh-ooh...**

When the song was finished we had already pulled into the apartment we were staying at and where laughing. " I'll race ya up the stairs!" Lissa happily said while slamming her door open and the shutting it , while trying to run to the stairs. " That's not fair! You got a head start" I yelled after her as I jumped out of the car. Lissa was up on the first landing catching her breath when I made a run for the next set of stairs. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her as she was laughing. " Lissa!" I was screaming at her and struggling, trying and successfully escaping out of her grasp. I was laughing at her as I made my way to the second landing that lead to our apartment. When I made it to the door I was trying to slow my breathing when Lissa's face appeared inches from mine. " I miss doing that with you! " she told me while catching her breath and hugging me. We were still laughing as Lissa turned the lock with the decorated key she had pulled out of nowhere. When she opened the door at least 20 voices screamed "Surprise", as we walked into the room. I had not be expecting to see so many people in my apartment at once so I let out a little yelp. Lissa and everyone else were laughing and hugging me while I was still in a little shocked state. When I came out of my daze I saw who was all there. Lissa of course, Mason, Eddie, Bryce, Bailey, my doctor who I had grown very close with over my stay. My grandparents, My dad and his family, A few of my work friends and last but not least my mother. Who sat in a corner of the crowded room talking to one of my many guest. A spark of emotion came to me as I just keep looking at her. I was angry, more than anything. Hurt, every emotion came and went, because what emotion stayed was anger. Only anger. So I did what I thought was needed. I walked strait up to her and slapped her across the face.

**Author Note:I am sorr****y for such a late update! I have been having family problems and writing and school just take the energy out of me! And for such a short chapter also! I figure since there was an over 2000 words in my last one a short one was needed! Ill try and write soon or than later! Again my apologizes! **


	4. Issues

**ISSUES**

**Previously:**

"So I did what I thought was needed. I walked straight up to her and slapped her across the face."

Her face was priceless as the pain had obviously kicked in. After fully taking in what had just happened she made a move to tackle me but my best guy friends, Mason and Eddie, were on her like white on rice. " You! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BASTARD." She screamed at me. I just laughed as she was taken to the back room to calm down. While that was happening, Lissa came up to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dinning room.

" Rose! You can't just slap one of your guest! Why did you do that?" She whispered to me.

'Yes I can!" I yelled at her. I was outraged.

"SSSHHHH! okay fine... But why'd you do it?" She asked me, wanting to know why.

" Because... She's never there for me.. she didn't even see me in the hospital. But, She can show up to a party? Hmm, Don't think so." I said obviously still mad.

" Oh... Yeah... Sorry... I invited her to come... I'm sorry Rose! I didn't know that you'd be mad at her!" She was begging me to forgive her. I was smiling and telling her I'm not made at her. She didn't believe me so she kept begging. I grabbed her hands that were formed into a praying form and pulled her to her feet. " Lissa! I. AM. NOT. MAD. AT. YOU." I said very slowly so she would get the picture." Do you, you really mean it..." She asked with pleading eyes. : Yes! Lissa, You are such a dork... why are we friends again?" I asked while she started to smile. I was laughing at her as she went to open the door to the kitchen in what seemed like a better mood then before she and I had our little chat. " Rose? Are you coming? " She asked me as she began to walk out the door. ' Oh! Yeah! I'll be there in a minute. " i yelled to her as she began walking threw the door. " Behave Rose! " she yelled as the door shut. I mumbled an okay before walking back into the living room where Mason ans Eddie sat watching over a red-faced Janine. She was staring at the floor when I sat across from her. "Hey Rose, You here to apologize to Janine? asked Mason with a shocked face. " No! She got what she deserved. " I said loud enough for it to be clear to her. " And why is that Rose? ' My mother said as she looked up at me. She had a very noticeable hand print on her face, which made me burst out laughing. She got angry and made a move to stand up but mason told her no. So she stilled and just looked at me. I composed myself and made a very serious face. " Because YOU," I said pointing at her, " were NEVER THERE! " I said raising my voice with every word I said. I saw Mason and Eddie flinched at my words. They knew why I was mad. I'd always hated my mom because of this. She was never around. Nor was my real father. But my best friend was. Lissa was like my mother and father all in one. Her parents let me live with them and treated me as one of their own. But a few years back Lissa's parents died in a house fire. When the funeral and will reading came around everything was left to Lissa and I. We had a nice house, that we sold. Plenty of money, that we never used. We didn't like having anything handed to us. So we did what we did. We sold the house kept the money in a bank account for emergencies only and lived a normal life. Lissa's parents were very rich. They were the richest family in over one-fourth of the world. They had one of the best law firms in the country and had plenty of people working for them. When they passed they gave the business to Andre. Lissa and I never really talked to him after the accident. Nor the we talk about what happened. That was an issue, Lissa never spoke about. She became so depressed until Christian came in her life. She would always stay home while I worked or went to med school. But Christian brought that happiness that she was lacking. And for him, I was grateful.

When my mom said nothing I finally said something that pissed her off. " Why don't you just leave, and go bang another dead beat dad?" I yelled at her. she kept calm but I could she the fire in her eyes. She cleared her throat, " Goodbye, Mason, Eddie." She said while nodding to them. " Rosemarie, When you want to stop acting like a child we can have a actual conversation..." I made a move to interrupt her but she beat me to it. " Your.. Your dad is not a dead beat father. He has looked over you all these years, when you least expected it. He knows who you are. You just don't know who he is. " She said this while slowly walking to the front door and stopping before she opened it. " His name..." She chocked out. " is...Ibrahim... And he is your father she said while pointing out the window. I stopped. My whole world stopped.

**Author Note: Another Cliffhanger! Sorry! But just had too! Please let me know what you guys think! Love to ALL of my followers and ALL of my Readers! :)**


	5. Author Note

Hey you guys! I am actually kind of happy with my first fan fiction! But there is one tiny problem! I don't know if you guys do! I do obviously realize that I have a few followers that like my story so far! But, I'm not really a fan of not having reviews to make sure that I am doing okay for you guys! I know I'm being a butt head but I am sorry! I can't help it! I really, really, really love when you guys respond to what I have written! Also to Guest - Rose is 24. I think. I haven't really completely thought of all the details yet... So very sorry for that! I will try to update as soon as I can! BUT, PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP, REVIEW OR EVEN PM MEEEE!

With Lots of Love,

Alexzandra


	6. Until We Meet Again

_**WARNING: SOME BAD LANGUAGE, BE ADVISED**_

* * *

Do you know that feeling you get when you're about to throw up and you can not stop yourself? Well that is the way I feel at this very moment.

I hunched over on the floor holding my body up with my shaking arms as my newly consumed lunch came back up. I kept cursing under my breath as more of the vial liquid made a reappearance. Today, was NOT going as I planned. After I recovered from the involuntary throw up session I got up from the now slim covered floor. I looked up to see my guest starring wide eyed from me to the person standing outside my window, that was now standing at my side.

My Father? NO... My Boss? Is that why I had received my job? From my own father? He had his hand on the small of my back to keep me steady. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his dark brown, almost black hair, his tall skinny but muscular frame, and his bright brown eyes that seemed like endless black holes.  
I moved away from the hand that now fell to his side as I took in more of his appearance. He was handsome, but then again that is where I received my good looks from so of course he would be. He was a very tan man with his brown hair and brown eyes making him look more of a Turkish man than American.

My mother once told me about my heritage but I didn't really put two and two together. He could have put a tattoo on his forehead that said " Rose's Father " and I still won't have guessed it. That my friends, is how oblivious I can be sometimes.

When I was done looking over my father, I guess that's what I call him now, I did what I knew best. I slapped him across the face. Before he had anytime to react I hugged him. I actually hugged him. It felt nice to hug the one person that was missing out of your life. My dad. Of course I didn't think that he would get away with all of those years of absence. I'd make sure that he knew that too./p

After I had shed a few tears and he hugged me back, I stepped away from them and went to my room to cool off. I ended up tearing my clothes off and putting on some jogging pants and a short,tight tank top. I walked out the door and yelled to Lissa that I would be back within the hour. She yelled back a goodbye and a be careful as I shut the door behind me.

I started the long jog that I used to take before the accident. About halfway threw I felt the need to pass out so I took a breather on a bench that just happened to be nearby. As I took in my surrounding I realized I had obviously spaced out and made a wrong turn. I was in a neighborhood? That was new. I have never seen this place before. As I looked around I got up from the bench in search of someone to give me directions back to the apartment.

I saw a couple with a small child sitting on another bench, so I made a quick jog over there to ask for help. When I reached the bench I hunched over to catch my breath. You really need to get back out here Rose. I told myslef as my pulse went back to normal. When I looked up, the two people were stairing at me. But when I got a better view of who the two people were sitting on the bench I just stared back.

"Rose?" The man said in surprise. " Huh?" I said to no one in particular. I was in shock. More than shock. I was mad. Very mad. I grabbed the man by his arm and yanked him form the bench seat. I was pulling on him as he tried to match my pace. When we where far enough from the women and child I let it out. " You ASSHOLE!" I screamed at him. "What? What the hell did I do! " he yelled back making me flinch. " You cheated on her!" I said pointing to the young women and child that where watching us with amusement?

He burst out laughing just when I had said that. " What are you laughing about, you ignorant bastard. " I yelled at him while jamming my finger into his huge chest. " You. " he said with what could only be amusement. " What? Why me? " " Because she's not my girlfriend. She's my sister." he said before burst into another fit of laughter.

My face turned a bright shade or red and I kept my head down so he would see my embarrassment. He was gulping for air when I lightly slapped his arm and told him to stop it. After he stopped the laughter he apologized for the way he had acted and gave me a big hug. " Oh! Um. It's okay." I said while shuffling from foot to foot.

" Do you want to come meet them?" He asked with a big smile. " Um, Dimitri... I have to go.. I was just coming over here to ask such a "lovely"couple for directions. " I said with sarcasm. He let out a soft chuckle before he asked were I needed to go. I told him and he gave me direction. When I was about to walk away he asked me something.

" So, do you maybe want to get a bite to eat sometime?" He asked me with Hope clear in his voice. " Uh, sure! Give me your phone." He unlocked it and handed it to me. I clicked on the phone icon and typed in my number. I labeled it emRose 3 /embefore handing it back. I turned around and started a light jog. I heard him chuckle and say goodbye as I headed off into the direction he told me to go to and started to find my way back home.

* * *

**Author Note: I am so so so sorry that I have not updated in a while! I have been so busy from the holidays and family, It is insane! I am trying to update once a week from now on so lets hope that it works! If you have any suggestions for where you think Dimitri and Rose should have their maybe first date let me know! And also, I hope you guys like this update and don't think I am rushing the story. If it was just me reading it, Dimitri and Rose would have been married by now. Ha ha! Well let me know you guys! **

** Lots of Love, **

** Alexzandra**


	7. Another Author Note

**Author Note: I have changed my pen name to VampireAcademy4Ever because that is also my pen name for Wattpad. I have my story _Faded_ on there too. I am sorry for any confusion. :) **

** Lots of Love,**

**_ Alexzandra_**


	8. Finding My Way to You

"I'm home!" I said loudly as I walked threw the front door. As soon as I had closed the door I felt pain in my back along with a loud thud.

"Rose? I'm so sorry!" Lis yelled while running to my side and holding my head. "Lis? Why did you just hit me?" I asked with annoyance. "Well, umm... Well... I've been kinda sorta paranoid ever since we got into the accident... Sorry?" She said with a sheep-ish smile. "It's fine just help me up! Hey? where did everyone go?" "Home." she said while walking threw the door to the kitchen. I followed her into the kitchen just missing the swinging door that would have left a bruise.

"Wait? Why? I was only gone for like 45 minutes. And hour tops!" " Huh! Sweetheart, you were gone for almost 3 hours!" Lis said with annoyance. I started to blush and Lis saw it. "You saw someone didn't you?" She looked shocked... Or happy? I wasn't sure.

I snorted out, "Phhh, In your dreams Lis!" "You so did!" She argued with me. "I did not!" I yelled back while stomping my foot like a 5 year old on the floor. "Okay, fine. You don't want to tell me who your little boy toy is, that's okay. But I'm not doing the dishes for a month!" She said with a bright smile plastered on her face while she took of her apron an threw it on the floor while walking into the living room. I was right on her tail.

My face grew pale at that statement. It was a threat. And a statement too. "No... Lis! No! You can't do that to me! Please? I'm begging you to put that apron back on and do the dishes!" "In your dreams Rose." She said pushing my line back on to me. "Hey! That's not fair! You can't do that!" I said with a playful heart look on my face. " Rose... Just tell me!" I snorted out " Not unless you put the apron back on, maid." " You little butt head!" She yelled out while tackling me to the ground and sitting on me. I burst out laughing, " Lissa! I can't breath!" I said while trying to push her off of me. After trying the second time she fell off of me and I hopped up and jumped on the her stomach. " Ha ha! I gotcha now loser!" I said while letting out a laugh.

The front door opened and in came my father, " Uhhh, I'll just come back later" He said embarrassed. " Oh! Um, it's fine, You can stay." I said while hopping up from lissa's stomach. " So um, do you wanna talk?" I asked with hesitancy. He gave me a wide smile, " Of course I would." He said while walking closer to me. He hugged me and kissed the top of my temple. I let him do it. It felt so nice just to have my own flesh and blood hug me. MY dad.

" Well, so why... Umm..." I was kinda scared. I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't want to be left alone again. " Rose, Listen to me. I am not going anywhere. I will always be here for you. I am so sorry that I haven't really stood up to you and told you that I am your dad. I.. I just thought you where better off without me. You were doing so good. All on your own... You..." I didn't let him finish his sentence. " dad? I need you. I want you to be in my life. I want you to see me grow up. Well grow up more. Watch me get married, met the one, Have children... go to collage. You know the little things, if your here that's all I could wish for. You." I said while tears cascade down my face. It wasn't like me to cry. But I was scared he'd say no. But he didn't. He hugged me tight and kissed my head repeatedly. " Rose, I am not going anywhere."

* * *

**I am so sorry that I have not written in a while... I just have so much going on right now and I just needed some time. I hope that i am doing okay on the story. I just have a HUGE writers block. Im Writing the next chapter. It should be up by tonight, Again thank you all for reading my story.**


	9. Trying Again, and New Romance

" Rose?" "Oh hey Dimirtri! What are you doing here?" I asked with a happy tone. " Just stopping by, I missed you." " Oh really?" I said with a seductive voice. He smirked and walked past me and sat on the couch. " Come here Rose " Dimitri said with a playful laugh. I went over and sat on his lap and started to kiss him. He slowly went down to my neck and sucked gently. A sharp pain maid me moan then it turned to the most blissful thing I have ever felt. My world was in blurry bright lights while my head span with wonder. After he pulled away from my neck I saw his mouth had blood on it. My world froze. I fell to the ground and tried to get up. My body was so weak. My arms turned to jello and I was incapable of moving. " Dimirti what is wrong with you?" I screamed out at him. He had a wide smirk that showed his now bloody teeth and the sharp fangs that followed close behind." What are you? I screamed, trying to crawl to the door. " Rose?" I heard Lissa's voice call out. " Lissa! HELP ME!" I screamed. She came walking out of the kitchen.

Her neck had blood poring from it and pale skin. My face turned pale and vomit was bound to come up. " NO, NO, This isn't happening." I crawled into a ball on the floor and started to cry, rocking back and forth. I looked up to see them staring at me. Or more so my neck, that had blood, thick and warm , running down my pulsing throat. " WHAT ARE YOU?" I repeated again. I knew. But I wanted to here it from them. " Well Rose," Dimitri said with a playful smirk on his face as he moved closer to me. " We are your worst nightmare." Lissa finished before the both bit into my neck. I let out a loud scream and everything went dark. I sat up in my bed panting and sweating. What was that? I asked myself. I looked outside to see that it was still pitch black outside. After my nightmare I fell back asleep and thankfully had no more weird dreams.

When I woke for the second time the sunlight shone bright in my eyes. I got out of bed and headed for the kitchen in search of some coffee and cereals. When I entered the living room the smell of coffee hit me hard along with the smell of bacon. MMMM. Lissa must be cooking! I quickly walked to the kitchen to find my dad? He was making bacon and eggs while wearing Lissa's apron that said " Kiss The Cook" written in pink. He was playing Lincoln Park and moving to the beat. I stood at the door way leaning against the door, watch with amusement as he danced around the kitchen. He turned around to grab a plate and saw me standing there, as his face turned a bright red. "Nice dancing." I said with a smile playing on my face. " Oh, well, I didn't see you there." He said with embarrassment. " I was kidding dad!" I said while taking a seat on the counter with bacon cooling on it. I grabbed a piece and started chewing on it. he smiled at the way I said dad. " Well I am glad that I have made you laugh this morning." He said over the music. The song Monster by Skillet came on and I got up from the counter and grabbed the spatula from him. I started to flip the bacon while moving my hips side to side. " I'm gonna go drink my coffee in the living room" My dad said. " Okay, I'll finish breakfast and call you in when its ready!" He left the room and I started on the eggs. When I was almost done cooking all the eggs and bacon Lissa walked in and smiled at my playful mood. " Good morning sunshine!" I smiled brightly and said my greetings.

After breakfast I went on my normal run but this time I went down to the park were I saw Dimitri last. Sure enough he was playing tag with his nephew. I stopped in my tracks to watch them. Dimiti looked so happy. His bright smile playing on his beautiful face and the long hair and dark brown eyes just made the whole thing come together. He looked up and looked around. It was like he felt me there. He saw me and smiled a bright smile that reached his eyes. He was happy to see me? Why me? I asked myself this, not knowing that he was walking over to me. When I came back to the world he was standing in front of me and looking at me with concern. "Rose? Roza? You okay?" "Yeah! I am fine... I was just thinking about something." He smiled and gave me that look. Like he knew what I was thinking about. "Do you want to go get some lunch with me after I take Paul home?" Dimitri asked me. " Yes! Of course I would!" I said happily. My face fell. " What? What's wrong?" "I don't have any clothes to wear..." I trailed off. " So? You look beautiful to me." He made me laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked with a serious face. "Oh, I thought you were joking." I said more serious now. "Rose, You are so beautiful! You have no idea." I smiled a smile that made him look like he was awed. "Stop it!" I said pushing his arm. "What? I'm just trying to figure out if you're real or not." He leaned in to kiss me and I did too. Some cleared their throat. "Can we please go, Uncle Dimka?" Paul, the Little boy asked.

My face grew red. Dimitri laughed and kissed my forehead. He got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the bench. He pulled me lose to his side and started walking to the houses across the street. "No... No, Dimitri." I tired pulling away from him but he held me closer to him. He opened the door to a house that was yellow with a white picket fence and a red door. " Mama! I am back!" Dimitri said. His mom came in from the back carrying a basket of vegetables. She set down her basket on the kitchen counter and walked into the open living room and studied me. Кто этот молодой женщины Dimitri? I looked at Dimitri and gave him the "what the hell is she speaking?" look. He gave me a sympathetic smile and answered her back in the strange language. "Мама , это Роза." "Hello Roza!" His mother said while nodding in my direction. "Hello there." I said while nodding back to her. "Димка ? Вы двое собираетесь остаться на ужин?" "Не сегодня мама . Роза и я собираюсь на свидание." I watched them banter back and forth until Dimitri said goodbye to his mother. She walked over to me and told me that it was nice to meet me and to hopefully see me again sometime.I smiled and said goodbye and wished for the same.

When the door was finally shut I grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him toured me. "What the hell was that? I asked with annoyance. " That was my mother specking Russian" He said with a smile on his face. "You are so freaking difficult!" I said outraged. "Well, she had good things to say about you at least." He smiled a happy smile. My anger faded away and was replaced with a small smile. "Really?" "Really,Really." He said while hugging me to his chest. He gave me a quick kiss on the temple and pulled me into his side again. "So. Where to ?" I asked with a playful nudge .He let out a grand laugh that made his chest move forward and backward showing off his toned body, and said, " You'll see."

* * *

**I hope this chapter and the last are okay for now! Let me know what you think. I'll try writing another chapter tonight and put it up by tomorrow. :) **

**RUSSIAN: **

**Кто этот молодой женщины Dimitri?: Who is this young women Dimitri? **

**Мама , это Роза: Mom, this is Rose. **

**Димка ? Вы двое собираетесь остаться на ужин?: Dimka? You two are staying for dinner? **

**Не сегодня мама . Роза и я собираюсь на свидание: Not today, Mom. Rose and I are going on a date.**

** I am sorry if any of the Russian is not correct. First time using it!**


	10. Trying to Move On,But He Just Comes Back

**WARNING: SOME BAD CONTENT. NO NUDITY OR ANYTHING BUT YOUNGER AUDIENCE'S BE ADVISED... LOTS OF LOVE AND FUN READING!**

* * *

As we got closer to the surprise lunch venue I became more nervous. Dimitri was still holding my hand when we walked up to the restaurant, when I grew pale and froze. " Dimitri, I can not go in there. I am not dressed to go in there!" I said pulling on his hand to let me go. "Roza," he said with a laugh, " We are going in there. Besides, you look amazing in anything you wear."

After I begged him not to make me go in there, he picked me up and placed me on his shoulder and carried me through the door. I yelled, kicked my legs and hit his back repeatedly until he set me down in the front entrance of the very expensive and very elegant restaurant. All eyes were on Dimitri and I, So I tried to act as graceful as I could be, Straitening out my workout clothes and my pony tail, I walked to the front desk and asked for a table for two after clearing my now lumpy throat.

When we arrived at our table I gave Dimitri the death glare and plopped down in the booth opposite of him. " Welcome, my name is Amanda and I will be your server today, may I get your drink order please?" The waitress asked with a polite smile. " Ah yes, Can I please have a... Coke please?" I asked while scanning over the menu. " I will have the same please" Dimitri said with his pantie-dropper smile. "Okay, Can I get anything else for you before Lunch?" "Oh!, Yes, Can we please get the double stuffed jalapeno cheese poppers with a side of ranch? And can we also have the... the... AH, Yes, Can we get the bacon, cheese,avocado, and chicken mini burgers please?" I asked with a look of pure pleasure. "Yes mam, that will be right out along with your drinks! I will be back!" She said with a small smile to Dimitri and roll of her eyes to me.

Dimitri looked at me with a slight grin when we were left alone. "What?" I asked with an annoyed tone. " Nothing" He said with a smile. "No, tell me." " Well its just that you look like your are going to kill her.. and then at the same time stuff your face with bacon, cheese, avocado, and chicken mini burgers.. All at the same time." He said with a laugh that made his chest move forward and backward making his muscular form show. At that very moment my mouth watered. " Hey sweets?" He asked in a more serious voice. "Huh?" I said in a serious daze. " You, got a little drool on your face." He said while trying to keep a strait face. I kicked him under the table and he burst out laughing. I hurriedly wiped my face to make sure that I wasn't seriously drooling on myself.

Over the course of the night we laughed and talked about our family and friend, or what we liked to do in our spare time. When it was time to leave my face fell because I wasn't ready to stop talking yet. " Whats wrong?" Dimitri asked with a confused look. " It's nothing. I'm just sad that our date is over. I mean I had an amazing time... But I want more time." " Well Rose, Nothing is ever over, besides. I never said that our date was over yet." My face lit up and I gave him my best Man-Eater smile that I could "Really?" "Really Really" after another minute of me admiring Dimitri, we got up from the table and I was literally jumping with joy and hugged him. He was caught off guard at first but he put his arms around me and held me close to him. After that i waited at the front desk for Dimitri to pay the bill so that we could leave. As we made our way back to the park he graded my and and held it firmly. My heart skipped a beat and my face grew hot and red. "Roza?" Dimitri asked hesitantly. "Yes?" "Do you want to come over to my house? I mean you don't have to but Id like you to and when you want to go hone Ill drive you back in my car and then maybe we could go on another-" He was rambling on and on and I was smiling brightly. He was insecure... and he wanted me to be okay. I got up on my tip toes and kissed him before he pulled a muscle.

After the initial shock he grabbed my face and deepened the kiss. He started to slowly bring his hands down to my neck and then to my waist and pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. After another second we pulled away to catch our breath. "Can... Can you take me... home?" I asked breathless. "Yeah... Yeah. Okay." he said a little hint of sadness in his voice. We started walking back to his house when i stopped. " Um. Look. Its not you. I... I just can't do this..." I said dropping of my sentence. "Its okay. Its no problem. We are almost there. Come on." grabbing my hand and pulling my close to him, we started walking again.

When we got to his car he opened thwarting passenger door and I slid in. He shut the door and started walking to the drivers side. As he did this I hurriedly opened the mirror sitting in front of me, making sure that I looked decent. As the car door opened and he got in, I slammed the mirror shut. As get started the engine he looked at me and gave me a little smirk.

After I had given him directions to my house, he had punched the coordinates into his G.P.S and he pulled out of the parking lot. On the way to Lissa's and my house we didn't talk. So I turned on the radio and listen to the music playing. As the song ended, Dimitri turned the radio off in frustration. "What's wrong?" I asked a little hesitant. "Nothing, I'm just not a fan of this date and times music". He aid a little angry. As he pulled up out side of my house I waited until he opened my door to get out of the car. When I fully stood up he grabbed my hand and walked me to my door. As he wait there I pulled out my keys and started to nervously fiddle with them. When I looked up into his eyes I could she lust, but yet I could also see a shimmer of what? Love? I wasn't quite sure but as I looked back down he slowly grabbed my chin and pushed it up so that I was looking him in the eyes. " Roza... Please let me kiss you." He said with a little whine. It made me laugh a little on the inside.

Before he had time to say anything else I crashed my lips to kiss, wanting to taste him and feel his lips want me back. He picked me up and my legs automatically wrapped around his wast so that I wouldn't fall. We pushed me up against the wall beside my door and held me in place. His lips left mine and I groaned in protest. He began to move down to my ear and gave me wet, opened-mouthed kisses. I grabbed his hair a little hard telling him that he found my weak spot. I felt his smile on my skin as he nibbled there for a while longer. I tried to hold in my moan but It came out anyway. Dimitri then stopped and put me back down on the ground. I stood there against the wall, taking deep refreshing breaths of cool air. As I began to cool down' Dimitri grabbed the keys from my hands and unlocked the door. He handed back the keys and pushed me through the door. He then turned around and started shutting the door. "Dimitri wait!" I practically yelled for him. He stopped just before the door was shut and looked at me. I hesitated for a moment but told myself that he wasn't Adrian and that it was going to be okay.

I pulled him in the living room and shut the front door before he could protest. " Roza, you don't have to do this." He said in a stern tone, making sure that I knew that I had a choice. I grabbed his and and made my way up the stairs to my bed room. I opened my door and pulled him inside and shut it quietly. "I... I want to do this." With a little hesitancy i crossed the few feet between us and looked into his eyes. "I really want to do this, Dimitri." I said. I didn't know who I was trying to convince, Me or him? I then began to kiss him slowly but soon he took control and kissed me.

* * *

The next morning I woke up alone. He was gone... He left me alone... I began to cry and curled up smaller under the covers. I smelt his sent and cried even harder than before. After about another hour of balling and throwing pillows everywhere I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to shower. I got undressed and turned the water on to scorching hot and got in. My body protested with the scolding water by making bright red markings all over my body. I grabbed my fluffy bath rag and some body soap and put it on the body rag and rubbed it together. After the foamy lather was good enough I began scrubbing my body with as much force as I could. I was dirty. I can't believe I did that. I was getting Dimitri's sent off of me and making even larger red marks that would leave a bruise or two. As I scrubbed harder I began to cry. I slumped into the bathtub and just sat there, slowly scrubbing my body of that horrid man and slowly draining my body of any tears that were left.

After the water began to go cold, I got out of the shower wrapped my body in a fluffy towel making my body protest with the different senses. I went to my closet and pulled out a Lacey black bra and matching underwear. After that I grabbed a T-shirt and some shorts, threw them on and towel dried my hair. After I threw the towel in my hamper, I put my hair in a messy bun and ran down the stairs to grab some coffee. When my feet hit the floor he was sitting there, eating at the table with him. My face grew pale and I turned on my heals and made a run for my room. When I got there I slammed the door and locked it. Sliding down to the carpet, curling into to a ball, I began to cry. That's when the knock came, followed by the voice of none other than Adrian Ivashkov.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it has been a while. I have been very sick and well kinda sad. ( Family problems, You've always got em'. ) But anyway, here is another chapter! It is quite long and I feel happy with it! I have also made a new story called " It All Started With a Call", ( It is on my WattPad\**** story/33530285-it-all-started-with-a-call****) Please, Please go read it. I may keep writing on it or it may just stay as a short story! I am not sure just yet! But if you read it let my know what you think that I should do! Lots of love to all of my readers! And I hope you have enjoyed my fan fiction so far!**


	11. The Day After Tomorrow

"Come ON ROSIE! Open the door!" Adrian said while pounding on it. I stayed quite as he kept up the loud noise. After awhile I heard his footsteps slowly turn away and drag down the stairs. I sat there on the floor crying, trying to catch my breath that Adrian had so kindly taken away from me. When I had finally received the courage to stand up, I was thankful for the support of the door. I slowly opened the door and peaked through the little crack. That is when I saw a little note card. I quickly opened the door grabbed it and shut it again. I locked it and then slid down on my knees as I read it aloud.

_Dear Rose,_

_I am so sorry that I let Adrian into your home. I had thought he was a friend of yours, but from the way you acted, I know believe that he is someone you would like to avoid at all cost. Well, I can understand that. And so I sent him away. He did not comply as easy as I would hope, so I dragged him out by his outrageously expensive clothing. I hope that teaches him to act more mature and to be kind to such a beautiful woman. I am sorry that I could not do this in person, but I figured you needed time to think, and obviously get away from me. Maybe one day we will see each other again. I hope it is sooner then later... I had fun last night. ;)_

_\- D_

As I finished the rest of the letter I giggled. He was such a gentle men. As I thought about it for a moment to long my smile turned into a scowl. I was still angry with him. He had no right to do what he did, and there is no way that I will forgive him. After I had gotten over the fact that Adrian had been in my home I went down the stairs slowly just to be sure that I was alone. I landed on the living room floor with a thud. No noise. "Hello?" In asked hesitantly. "Anybody home?" I asked again. I heard footsteps closing i on me and turned on my heel ready for action. "ARAGGGGHHH" Lissa screamed. "You scared the living daylights out of me!" She said while holding her heart to prove her point. "OKAY ,okay! I get it! Gosh. You don't have to be so sensitive." I said while pushing her shoulders back.

"Oh says the one who was being "sensitive" in that bed of yours last night." she said with a giggle. My cheeks grew hot and red as I recalled what had happened last night. My face grew even hotter and a bright shade of red as I remember what he did to me. "Awe, someone had a good night..." She said while pinching my cheeks. I slapped her hands away with and exasperated look. She giggled again and gave me a wink. She padded around me into the kitchen and shut the door with a loud "Oh Dimitri!" I was a lot more than shocked. I was angry. Embarrassed. And very...Happy?

After Lissa and I caught up I went on my morning run as usual. But I had a bad feeling about this one. I had decided to stay home but Lissa told me my flab was catching up to me. I angry and needed some time after that and so I went anyway. When I had reach the park I as at a full on run. When I looked around to see who was all there I stopped dead in my tracks, almost falling over in the process. There, on a picnic blanket lay Dimitri, kissing and grinding on another woman. When he looked up to find me standing there he looked shocked and pained. I saw red.

I went the few more feet and looked at the both of them laying there. "I hope you are happy" I said as a tear dropped from my watery eyes. "Was I not enough for you? Did I not satisfy your every needs like so so kindly told me over and over again last night?" I say while he got up and hugged me against his chest. "You are always enough." he said sadly. "Let me go!" I screamed at him as I pushed his heavenly sent away from me. "Why?" I asked. Because that is all I had wanted to know. Why he did this when he had just come from my house after sleeping over. "I-I" he said trying to find the right answer. Time's up. I walked away from him as the tears fell, Hard and fast. I tried whipping them away as they came but it was no use. I let them stay on my cheeks as I broke out into a run. I could here Dimitri's feet coming closer until I heard a loud thud. I looked back to find him sitting onto the side of a trash can holding his knee. He should pay more attention, I told myself. Yeah? Like where he kisses people. My subconscious said with a loud snort.

When I got home I ran strait for the stairs and for the shower. It was around four when I had finally come out of my room after drowning in a tub of ice cream and tissues. My eyes were all red and puffy but I didn't care. Lissa was at work and I had nothing else to do. I went to the icebox and fished out another tub of Ice cream, and large spoon and the 2 liter of before popping down on the couch and turning on the t.v.

I was woken up smell of steaks cooking. I could here the sizzling and my tummy growled. I got up and stretched, to find melted ice cream all over me and the couch. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a wet ragged and ran back into the living room. I scrubbed the ice cream off the couch and ran for the stairs. After I had returned with my face and body clean of any ice cream I sat down at the dinner table where Lissa was already sitting. The plate looked almost good enough that I didn't want to ruin it. But my stomach growled again and I dug in. "You hungry Rose?" Lis said with an amused smile on her face. "Weshh" I said with a face full of food, "Nof lef meh ewat"

After I had finished eating I went back to the icebox to see if there was anymore ice cream. Of course there was two more tubs waiting to be opened. The expiration dates were for two days from now. "Well," I mumbled to myself, "I have got a busy schedule tonight and tomorrow." I said to myself as I grabbed a tub of ice cream and slammed the ice box shut.

I am so sorry for disappearing on you guys! I have just been way to sad to try and update... I've been having issues lately and I'm sorry that I left you guys behind! But please don't be mad! I love you all! Please comment! Vote and like! Loves to all!


	12. The Bathroom Floor and I

**I am doing my first different points of view on this story... Hope you like it!**

_**ROSE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I sat on the cold hard floor of the bathroom while the contents of my lunch resurfaced again. I had been sitting in the bathroom for the last half hour trying to regain my breath when Lissa popped her head in the bathroom. "Holy hell Rose! I thought you weren't sick anymore! It smells like a dead animal in here. Damn." She said while grabbing some candles and lighting them around the room.

"Haha very funny, Lis. You make me laugh so hard." "At least you haven't been in here everyday like the last three weeks." She said while giving a small shrug. She walked out of the room as I let the breath I was holding finally escape my mouth, but ended up as a sob. Lissa walked back in a moment later with water and pepto bismol in her hand and sat on the tub edge while handing me the items. "Here, You should take this... Maybe you're just getting over a virus or something. The doctors couldn't figure it out... So there isn't much we can do right now." "Yeah, well let's just hope that it's not something serious.

Over the course of a week my body started to change. I felt different... I was still very connected to the bathroom, but as the week went on it became less and less. I also started gaining weight. It wasn't noticeable to strangers or even friends... but to me, I knew there was something more to this than what my body and doctors had said. "Ugh! Lissa? Can you come here, Please?" I asked urgently. "What? What's wrong?" She asked while running to my room, as I stood in the mirror, looking at my body. "Do... Do I look different to you? I mean.. I feel weird. Strange really. Like a stranger in my own skin." "No... Uhm. Rose? What are you doing?" She asked with a discussed look on her face. I had each of my breast in my hands feeling them.

"They feel weird." I sad with a pout. "Well, stop touching them, you weirdo!" She said with a laugh. "I'm serious. I don't feel right." "Stop being a baby. You'll be fine. I'll take you to the doctor after my shift is over. Okay?" "Fine." After Lissa left, I grabbed a bag a lays potato chips and plopped down onto the couch to watch a movie. My phone buzzed just then. grabbed it not looking at the caller ID and answering it. "Hello?" "Rose? Roza?" My face went pail. I pulled the phone from my ear and hit the end button. My phone buzzed again from an oncoming phone call. I looked at the screen and rolled my eyes. "Sorry Dimitri, Not answering. AGAIN FOR THE 40th Time!" I said while declining the call. I through my phone on the other couch and got busy watching a movie.

_**DIMITRI'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Come on Rose! Pick up the damn phone! Please... Well... Um. Call me back? I hit the end button and slammed my phone on the counter. "Dammit!" I wanted to explain! She never let me explain! I just wanted to talk! Is that to much to ask? _Well, obviously, you dumb shit_, My subconscious sneered at me. _She will never let you explain, No matter how hard you try, and you know it._ My thought were interrupted by the door bell ringing.

_** *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* **_

I opened the door and imitatively regretted it. "Ughhh. What do YOU want?" I asked a little to harshly. "To talk." she shrugged and pushed past me into my home. "Nice place!" she said while plopping down on the sofa. "You know Belikov, You my friend are an asshole." The shock that overtook my face grew as this little lady went on. "You, have some explaining to do." She said with a grin plastered on her face. The gleam in her eye was all it took to get me to start talking.

_**ROSE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

The bag of chips I had eaten, now sat in the toilet. "Ugh, Why me? What have I done so wrong." I asked the toilet as I whipped my nose on my long sleeved shirt. _I don't know... Maybe slept with someone you knew you shouldn't have slept with. But who am I to say?_ "Shut up brain. I don't need your input right now. It's not like you told me it was wrong while it was happening." _I was busy. Sorry._ I sat back and looked at the ceiling, hoping that this wave of grossness would end soon.

"Rose? I'm home! Where are you?" "I'm in the bathroom!" I yelled out to Lissa. "Are you okay?" "What do you think?" She opened the door and closed it again. "Does it really smell that bad?" I asked annoyed. "Uhm. Yeah. Just a little." She said while opening and re closing the door several more times. "Could you stop that now? It's getting cold in here." I said while grabbing my arms and holding them close to my chest. "Okay. Time to get up." She said while grabbing me by the arms and pulling me to my feet. "Why?" I pouted . "It is time to FINALLY see what is wrong with your little stinky butt." She said while pushing me to the door. "But I'm not ready! I can't go now! Look at me!" I said while pointing to the mirror in the hallway.

"I really, honestly don't care Rose. We are going. And we are going NOW!" She said while pushing me out of the door and into her car. " Lissa! Knock it off!" I said while trying to pull away from her. She pushed me into the passenger seat and slammed the door. She hurriedly ran to her side, opened the door, jumped in, started the car, put it in reverse and slammed her door. "We are going! Yes!" "Yeah. We'll see if you can get me out of the car first, Jerk." I said with grin. She knew it was a promise, and I damn for sure intended to keep it.

** ! ******************************** ! **

**Okay... Guys... I feel like a REALLY bad person right now. I left you guys hanging for like WAYYYYY to long. I'm sorry! No excuses! It is summer! But sadly for me it ends on the 4th of August... I start school extremely early... but i also get off really early... and I have more breaks! So yeah! Anyway.. I hope you guys liked it! Oh! Who do you think Dimitri is talking to? And What is wrong with Rose? You'll have to see soon! By the way.. This IS a filler chapter! Big stuff is ahead of us! Loves to all! **

**And for the reviewer who decided to criticize my work. IT WAS VERY RUDE BY THE WAY. Please, go back and re read my ENTIRE story. My story is not about what happened in the Vampire Academy books. No Rose was not a virgin. She is 24. She didn't wait for marriage. Dimitri is NOT a cheater. They weren't a couple. Yes it was probably wrong. But you NEVER got Dimitri's side of the story. There are TWO sides to every story. And I NEVER said that Rose wanted to be away from Dimitri. He choose to stay away from Rose and give her space. And as for the whole Adrian thing. He doesn't respect Rose. But Dimitri never said that. He told Rose that maybe he'll act more mature and to be kind to such a beautiful lady. So please. Read and and re-read if you don't understand it! Thank you! Anyway. Have a lovely evening! :)**


End file.
